The present invention relates to an automatic registration device, especially to a registration device applied to a screen printing machine for facilitating accurate positioning between screens and articles to be printed.
In early days, the positioning between the screens and the articles to be printed is operated manually and checked by visual checking. Thus the accurate positioning required several times of operation. Thus the manual/visual checking of the registration result goes on slowly, consumes more labors and increases the cost. Moreover, such way is easy to have errors so that the quality is reduced and this will cause damage.
In order to improve printing quality, a new type screen printing machine includes a plurality of image capture devices such as CCD (Charge Coupled Device) disposed over a printing table so as to take pictures of an article to be printed set on the printing table. The positioning result is shown on a screen, checked by eye, and adjusted by manual adjustment. However, such registration can't meet requirements of precise and quick positioning, less time and labor consumption, and high production efficiency. Moreover, CCD over the printing table is easily to be interfered with a printing head above the printing table, operation of the screen, and movement of operators. Furthermore, the printing operation line: firstly performs imaging and positioning of the printed article on an imaging area of the printing table